


Birthday Gifts

by mariothellama



Series: Robert, Łukasz & Kuba [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Kuba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Łukasz, Birthday Sex, Cuddling, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, Food Sex, Kissing, M/M, Omega Robert, Polish National Team, Separation and Reunion, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Łukasz's birthday falls during the World Cup training camp and Robert and Kuba want to make it a night to remember. They might have plans in mind for his leftover birthday cake.





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, a Polish threesome fic from training camp. The non-fictional bits of this are based on things that really happened (like the helicopter arrival and the birthday cake). Some of you might notice that I have used them elsewhere. And ... um ... video of a shirtless Łukasz might also have provided some inspiration as well, for which I am very grateful indeed to the Polish national team. 
> 
> Hopefully they will provide me with lots more inspiration when the get to Russia!

Kuba was standing waiting for his mates to arrive at the hotel where the Polish team were meeting for their pre-World Cup training camp. He missed them so badly. It had been weeks since he’d seen them. The end of the season had been hectic and both Robert and Łukasz had needed some time to relax afterwards completely away from football. Łukasz was tired and Robert’s knee was bothering him slightly, even if he refused to admit it.

That was why Kuba had taken part in the team’s pre-training camp gathering on his own. It was important for him to get fully match fit again as the thought of not making it to Russia with Robert and Łukasz was too painful to contemplate. They’d dreamed of this. They’d worked for this. They needed to do this together. It had been fun. His teammates had kept him entertained, especially Woj. But he needed his mates. And soon they would be here.

He craned his eyes to catch sight of the incoming helicopter. His heart leapt within him as Robert emerged to a rapturous welcome. Of course his beloved Omega couldn’t resist making the most of his rock star moment, waving to the crowd, posing for pictures and signing autographs. But then he was standing in front of Kuba, smiling almost shyly at his Alpha. This was the real Robert, the one only Łukasz and Kuba truly knew. They hugged for a little longer than was usual for teammates. Robert felt so good in his arms, sun-warmed and muscular. And he smelled perfect. Kuba had missed that so badly, missed burying his nose in their Omega’s neck.

‘Missed you, Omega,’ he whispered quietly enough for no one to overhear.

‘Missed you too, Alpha.’

They stood side by side, shoulders almost touching as they waited for Łukasz to arrive. Robert was bouncing up and down on his toes with suppressed excitement when he saw Łukasz sitting in the front seat of the helicopter.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw Łukasz and he genuinely forgot to breathe for a split second. Łukasz looked mouthwatering in a crisp white shirt, denim shorts and dark glasses - casual, elegant and sexy. Because of the closeness of their mating bond, he could pick up the subtle change in Robert’s scent as they watched their mate fulfilling his media duties. No mated Omega could fail to respond to their mate looking just so … well just so hot! Kuba couldn’t wait to get his hands on him either.

He squeezed Robert’s arm in comfort. There was so much noise that nobody could overhear them if he spoke quietly. ‘I know, Omega. I feel exactly the same. We have the hottest, sexiest mate imaginable. And he’s our Łukasz. Our Beta.’

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Łukasz was in their arms as well, the three of them enfolded in a warm loving hug of reunion. Kuba fisted his hands into the back of his mates’ shirts, reacquainting himself with the contours of familiar bodies and beloved scents.

The three of them quickly fell into a routine. They’d missed this. Training together every day, Sleeping curled up together in the huge bed in their hotel room every night. Having fun with their teammates. Just being together. Being with the people they loved and doing the thing they loved the most. And this was the first time they’d been able to have this together since they’d formalised their mating bond.

Kuba knew that most people would think they were having hot, passionate sex pretty much every minute that they were alone together. There were times when they were like that, unable to keep their hands off each other. And not just when Robert was in heat. Kuba was absolutely certain that their post-World Cup holiday would be exactly like that. The thought of having Robert and Łukasz all to himself, a private pool, not very much clothing … well there was only one way a hot-blooded Alpha’s mind could go with that thought.

But their relationship was about more than sex, even if it was very physical. Their physical need to be close to one another was also about love and comfort and the depth of the bond between them. They’d agreed not to make love in training camp as this was the time to focus on their goals, especially Kuba’s fitness. Russia would be different as they would need a valve for their emotions and adrenalin. However that didn’t meant that they had to stay wholly celibate. Especially not on Łukasz’s birthday.

Robert and Kuba were determined to give Łukasz a night to remember. One of their teammates shared his birthday and celebrating with their friends was fun. But they wanted to mark the occasion in private afterwards. The amazing birthday cake their chefs had made for Łukasz had given them an idea, both of them having exactly the same thoughts the moment they’d seen it. Kuba had smiled when he saw Robert whispering conspiratorially with one of the chefs. Sometimes he had absolutely no problem with his mate using his captain’s privileges for his own purposes.

It was still early when they made it back to their hotel room, Łukasz casting curious glances at the package Robert was carrying. Their Beta knew that his mates were planning something and he was shivering in anticipation. Robert’s eyes were gleaming faintly, as were Kuba’s.

‘Strip for us, Beta,’ Kuba gave the order.

They were wearing team clothing so undressing was fairly straightforward. However that didn’t stop Łukasz from making the most of it, teasing and tantalising his mates, knowing all too well that he could drive them out of their minds with desire.

Kuba could feel his lust for their Beta growing as Łukasz slowly lifted up his t-shirt, revealing strong, worked out abs and chest muscles to die for. Łukasz’s strong, powerful shoulders were a work of art and their mate didn’t forget to turn round and let them admire his gorgeously muscled back. Kuba licked his lips, relishing the sight before him.

Łukasz eased his shorts down equally slowly. Kuba longed to lick his way up those thighs, to be allowed to trace the outlines of their mate’s muscles with his tongue. But that would come later. And then Łukasz was naked, hard for them already, standing big and proud for his mates. Their Beta was as big as any Alpha, which Kuba loved every bit as much as their Omega.

‘Lie down on the bed for us, Beta.’

Łukasz obeyed, arranging himself as temptingly as possible on top of the covers. His mates quickly divested themselves of their own clothing and climbed onto the bed, bringing the mysterious package with them.

A strawberry filled cake with a light frosting, surrounded by strawberries couldn’t fail to plant filthy thoughts in Robert and Kuba’s minds. Robert bit into one of the strawberries, bending down to offer it to Łukasz. They shared the strawberry before kissing. Then Kuba did the same. Between them they fed Łukasz strawberries interspersed with sweet strawberry-flavoured kisses. Łukasz looked so gorgeous lying there, that strong, powerful body relaxed and pliant, letting his mates take care of him, his lips reddened with strawberry juice and from their kisses.

They were far from finished. Robert dragged a hand through the cake, letting Łukasz suck cream, crumbs and strawberries from his fingers. Kuba’s cock twitched at the sight, his two mates just so intimately sexy in this intensely personal moment.

He helped Robert to smear Łukasz’s naked torso and thighs with cake, strawberries and frosting. And then they both set to work. Their tongues traced along their mate’s collar bones, licking into the hollow between them and the tempting spot where they met his shoulders. They lavished attention on his nipples, sucking them deep into their mouths, biting and suckling until they were red and swollen. Loving, tender tongues licked every crevice of Łukasz’s belly clean, finding every last crumb of cake that had found its way between the impressive ridges of his musculature.

Lukas sighed beneath them, body pitching and rolling in unison with the caresses of their mouths as they licked up his thighs, sucking deep red marks into the soft skin of his inner thighs. They were careful not to leave marks that would be visible in training tomorrow, but that didn’t stop them from being very, very thorough indeed.

They knew that their mate would be desperate for release by now. They could smell his arousal and see the droplets leaking from his twitching manhood. Kuba slid up their mate’s body, capturing his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, plundering its depths, wanting to swallow down every moan and groan their Beta couldn’t hold within. For Łukasz would moan and groan with Robert’s mouth and tongue on him driving him to climax. Kuba knew from personal and extremely pleasurable experience just how skilled their Omega was at this.

Robert made this last as long as he could, gently stimulating their Beta rather than driving him to orgasm. But no man could hold out forever with Robert’s mouth round him. Kuba felt Łukasz come. He felt their Beta’s body stiffen, felt him jerk violently against the mattress and then relax back down in satiated bliss. He felt their Beta’s muted cries of passion reverberating against his lips.

They held Łukasz afterwards, enfolding him in a bubble of their love.

‘Happy birthday,’ whispered Robert.

‘Happy birthday,’ echoed Kuba.

‘Thank you. That was awesome. Amazing. But I can’t help noticing that the two of you are in need of some … um … attention. And since it’s my birthday, I think I get to choose how you come!’

Robert and Kuba sat up, suddenly interested in what Łukasz had in mind.

‘Well we need to be quiet. And not make a mess,’ Łukasz drawled seductively, ‘so how about the two of you suck each other off at the same time?’

‘What! How!’ Kuba exclaimed, until it dawned on him what Łukasz was proposing. ‘Oh! We’ve never done that yet. I like how you think.’

‘And I’m going to love watching you. Kind of an extra birthday present for me!’

It took a minute or two for them to find a position in which they were both comfortable. Kuba didn’t take Robert in his mouth straight away, licking softly over his inner thighs and balls to get used to what they were doing, lifting Robert’s leg over his shoulder for better access. Robert doing the same to him felt blissful, the knowledge that Łukasz was watching them just turning him on even further.

He groaned loudly as he felt himself being swallowed the welcoming warm wetness of his mate’s mouth sucking softly at him and that talented tongue licking and probing every sensitive spot. He felt Robert moan round him. Łukasz’s fingers were inside their Omega, caressing him to enhance his pleasure. Robert loved to be sucked off filled with one of his mate’s fingers, so Kuba hastened to give their Omega what he needed. Robert tasted so good, hot and heavy against his tongue, the Omega bucking his hips to thrust into his Alpha’s mouth and then fucking himself back onto their Beta’s fingers. The three of them were completely lost in their own private circle of lust and love, the only noises to be heard the wet sounds of their lovemaking and the muffled gasps and moans that escaped.

Robert came first, driven over the edge by the twin stimulation of his Alpha’s tongue and his Beta’s fingers. He let go of Kuba until his waves of pleasure subsided, but it didn’t take much after that for him to be able to lick and suck Kuba into submission, his hollowed cheeks making the friction and suction utterly irresistible.

Their Omega lay limp on the bed afterwards, eyes glazed with satisfied lust. Łukasz licked his fingers before offering them to Kuba to taste, mirroring Robert’s actions with the cake earlier. And then they kissed, sharing the deliciousness of their Omega’s slick and come between them, Robert watching in rapt bliss.

As promised, there wasn’t much mess and Robert and Kuba had made a very good job of cleaning Łukasz earlier as well. So it didn’t take long until they were ready for bed and snuggled up close together.

‘That was one of the best birthdays ever,’ Łukasz said sleepily, on the verge of drifting off. ‘Not just because of the amazing sex, but because I got to spend it with the two of you, with my beloved mates.’

Robert and Kuba murmured their assent before the three of them fell asleep in a happy, contented Alpha, Beta, Omega pile.


End file.
